


chemistry

by rainingover



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Modeling, Nipple Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Jungwoo lands a job that could be his big break in the modelling industry (just as long as he doesn't let his crush on his co-star distract him too much).





	chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for people to send me any random pairing on cc so i could write tiny drabbles. someone said jaehyun/jungwoo. then i accidentally wrote 8k. :}

Working with Jung Jaehyun almost feels like a dream for the first thirty minutes or so. 

Jungwoo is a jumble of nerves and excitement as he rides the taxi to the studio. He keeps his eyes closed during make-up, measures his breathing and tries to meditate as the make-up artist dabs and sweeps, and then pats over his face with a variety of creams and powders. He only opens his eyes as she tilts his chin up gently and works a beautiful crimson coloured stain over his lips, and it's only then that he realises Jaehyun is even _there_. 

Jaehyun catches his eye in the mirror and nods a hello. Jungwoo can’t nod, not now as the make-up artist works. All he can do is stare back at Jaehyun’s reflection, which isn't difficult because Jaehyun is as handsome in the flesh as everyone in the industry says, but it’s not just that. There’s a magnetism too, a pull in his gaze, and Jungwoo can’t help it, his mind goes immediately to the famous Jung Jaehyun underwear campaign, F/W 2020 for Diesel. The one with the billboards, nine foot high pictures of Jaehyun’s mostly naked body on multiple continents.

Maybe Jungwoo is blushing (okay, he’s _ definitely _ blushing), but Jaehyun’s blank expression doesn’t flicker. Jaehyun does, however, look away first. Jungwoo wonders what that means.

He shouldn't be thinking about sex right now, though. This shoot is his _big break_. At least that’s what he’s been calling it in his head. It’s his big chance, his best opportunity to make an impression on the industry. He’s fairly new to it and has only worked on a handful of exciting jobs—a couple of small campaigns for domestic skincare products, one beauty shoot for High Cut, which was four months ago now—so this surpasses them all by a mile. _This_ being an intimate beauty shoot detailing this seasons biggest lip-trends, alongside model-of-the-moment Jung Jaehyun. 

He needs to_ nail _this. 

(Except right now all he can think about is being nailed by the model sitting to his right.)

  
  


When Jungwoo was first offered this job he’d had to hold his breath and count to ten just to stop himself from squealing out loud in his agent’s office. Taeil had looked at him with concern, had said, “You _ do _ want to take this job, right?” and Jungwoo had nodded furiously, had breathed out a thank you and had promised Taeil he was going to make him proud to have him on his books. 

“I already am,” Taeil had told him. “But this is a big project, this could be_ it _ for you. They wanted you over _ any _of the models already out there!”

“No pressure, then.” Jungwoo had laughed, nervous and excited. He’d called Lucas and Mark as soon as he’d left Taeil’s office, had slid into a booth at the bar nearest their place thirty minutes later and had toasted the opportunity of a lifetime with his friends.

Mark had listened to Jungwoo explain everything he knew so far about the job—being flown out to New York to work with _ the _ Seulgi and _ the _ Jung Jaehyun—and had said, after, “Wait, don’t you have a gigantic sized crush on that model?”

“No.” Jungwoo had tried very hard to deny it, but he had once needed to take a cold shower after watching a Behind The Scenes video of Jung Jaehyun modelling fully clothed in a Winter Wonderland shoot, so it's difficult to deny. “Well, maybe just a little bit. Not much at all.”

(Neither of his friends had believed him.)

  


Even after a (mostly interrupted) nights sleep in his hotel, Jungwoo can still feel the effects of long-haul flying; the faintest of headaches, a far-away feeling that not even coffee seems to have fixed. But he’s alive all the same with excitement and nerves, and he smiles and bows when he’s introduced to Seulgi and her assistant Yeri, when they arrive on set a little after he does. 

Jungwoo allows the team to dress him in a loose white blouse with an intricate lace cut out and a pair of crepe pleated trousers. He’s bare footed, and his hair has been brushed out of his face, and overall it’s a very simple look. Clean, and serene and sensual.

(At least, that’s how the creative brief says it should look.)

Another make-up artist pulls him aside before he is done to touch up his red lip. They um and ah over the ombre shading, darkening the edges of his lips a little more until they're happy with the end result. As Jungwoo watches his transformation in the mirror across the room, he starts to feel the nerves slipping up over him and clinging to him, wrapping him up like vines.

The nerves stay with him as he heads onto set and he feels _ stupid _, like this is his debut shoot all over again, when he was terrified of doing something wrong and it had showed all over his face, much to the photographer's disdain.

“Don’t be nervous, Seulgi is an amazing photographer.” Jaehyun tells him softly as they wait for direction in front of the white backdrop. “She’ll take good care of us.”

Jungwoo has never heard any tales of terror about working with Seulgi. He's also never heard anything bad about Jaehyun; he isn't one the (increasingly growing) group of people in the industry who are known for having a bad attitude, for looking down on the newer faces and refusing to engage in anything other than a cold sort of acceptance that they exist. Jungwoo has experienced this before, once or twice, but he's never really understood the motivation behind it. He likes to surround himself with love, he likes to_ give _it. He's always promised himself that, should he make a name for himself (and god does he hope he will), he'll always treat rookies with nothing but kindness.

He is glad to find that Jaehyun shares his sentiment, despite his god-like looks (because that’s what they are—in person, especially, he’s so handsome it’s unfathomable and Jungwoo feels like he’s watching a perfectly painted canvas come to life every time he looks at him). 

“And what about you? What if you make me nervous?” Jungwoo asks him.

“Do I make you nervous?” Jaehyun’s face falls, just a little, his eyebrows pulling together in worry.

“No, no, not at all. It’s just...You know.” He looks away, feels silly for saying it. “You’re very handsome.”

When he looks back, Jaehyun is smiling at him, a hint of laughter just there behind his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll treat you gently," he says. They're called onto set before Jungwoo can reply.

Seulgi_ is _amazing, because of course she is—she didn’t spend six months in Paris, being fought over by magazines and shooting Louis Vuitton's S/S Ready to Wear campaign this year because she's average, Jungwoo knows that. He'd poured over those photos countless times; fingers tracing the pages of magazines as he sheltered from the rain at the newspaper stand next to the subway station on his way home in the evenings. "Just take it," the owner had said to him once, as he huddled from the weather and stared at the photographs, the colours dancing on the page. "Just take it home, I don't mind." 

He'd been almost broke back then, juggling shifts at the bar while rushing from audition to audition, determined to build up a portfolio and find an agent who was willing to take him onto their books but didn't want to send him only to shoots for toothpaste and hand-soap. When he'd met Taeil, Jungwoo was almost ready to give up. But then Taeil had booked him a job with Innisfree within a week of being under his management, and things had started to look up.

He buys magazines from the stand near the subway every week now, even though he can read them all for free in Taeil's office. What goes around comes around, Jungwoo has always known that, and it’s what fuels him when he’s feeling low. If he shows the world love, maybe it will love him back. 

That’s the general idea, anyway. 

The focus of this part of the shoot, Seulgi’s assistant, Yeri, explains, is going to be on the contrast between the dark romance of their make-up and the purity of their white outfits. Jungwoo nods when Yeri checks they understand the vision, although it isn’t until Seulgi walks onto set and starts to direct them into position that Jungwoo properly understands the 'vulnerable sensuality' that the creative directive that had been emailed over to Taeil’s office had referenced.

"This close?" Jungwoo checks when he's directed to stand behind Jaehyun's shoulder and to tilt his face close into the crook of Jaehyun's neck. He moves even closer at Seulgi's encouragement, until his chest is pressed right up against Jaehyun's back. "Or closer - like this, vampire close?" He asks.

"Sure,” Seulgi says. “Like a vampire. But don't murder him, that won't fit the vibe"

Jaehyun chuckles at this, a low and subtle sound, and under normal circumstances Jungwoo probably wouldn’t even hear it, but here, up close to him, Jungwoo does. 

"What?" He asks, and it comes out in a whisper, the words reverberating off Jaehyun’s skin. 

"You're funny," Jaehyun says, simply. Seulgi calls for them to be still and Jungwoo concentrates on focusing on a tiny freckle behind Jaehyun’s ear. He pretends it’s mesmerising, which isn’t hard because it is rather pretty; delicate and alone, just there on smooth skin. Jungwoo wonders what it would be like to poke his tongue out and touch it. He wonders how Jaehyun’s skin would taste.

They allow Seulgi to direct them an inch at a time; every tiny movement carefully planned but feeling natural all the same. Jaehyun says, “Should I do something with my hands? I could…” He lifts his arm, bent at the elbow, and slides his fingers over the side Jungwoo’s neck, as if holding him in place right there, Jungwoo’s lips to his skin.

“That works,” Seulgi agrees. “Just bring your chin a little higher now, Jungwoo.” He tilts his head up, his top lip grazing the lobe of Jaehyun’s ear. “Stay like that, that looks great,” she says, and Jungwoo tries to stay still, looks up from under his eyelashes at the camera and tries not to think about the way that Jaehyun's fingers feel against his skin. 

The camera flashes.

“Now lower your head a little.” Seulgi directs. “Brush your lips against the collar of Jaehyun’s shirt, and then over his neck.”

Jungwoo does as he’s told, takes in the heady scent of Jaehyun’s skin while the camera flashes in front of them. There’s something about this: the closeness and the slow, drawn out movements, that makes Jungwoo feel a little dizzy, like maybe his legs will give way if he loses concentration, but he manages to stand upright until Seulgi calls time.

“Got it.” Seulgi is grinning behind the camera. “We can take a fifteen minute break now while the set is re-organised.”

It seems to take forever for either of them to move. When Jaehyun removes his hand from Jungwoo’s skin, Jungwoo feels himself yearning for the touch again. 

Jaehyun turns and smiles at him before they leave the set. He says, “Was that good for you?” 

“What?”

“The pose,” Jaehyun says. “You didn’t get a stiff neck or anything?”

“No. It was good for me.” Jungwoo looks at him, he can’t tell if Jaehyun is teasing him or genuinely concerned. Maybe it’s a mixture of both. His eyes look like they hold a million secrets in them and it occurs to Jungwoo that maybe they do. “I just hope they turn out well.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Jaehyun asks. His hair falls over his forehead. His lips are still stained a beautiful red. “After all, the key to a shoot like this is sexual chemistry.”

They get their make-up touched up again, sitting side by side just like they had done earlier. “Is it hot in here?” Jaehyun muses, gaze meeting Jungwoo’s in the mirror.

“It’s probably the lights,” Jungwoo says. His mouth is dry, his heart is beating faster than he’s felt in a long time. He knows where this is going; at least, he hopes he does. He wants it to. 

Jaehyun smiles at him.

For the next part of the shoot, a dresser helps Jungwoo into a crisp white shirt, left open at the collar, and blue jeans. This time the make-up is more subtle: pink glossy lips in varying shades and a simple flick of black eyeliner over their eyelids. 

"This time, I need you face to face. You're about the same height, so... Amazing." Seulgi smiles as they take their places, standing inches apart. Jungwoo takes a deep breath. Jaehyun's lips are darker pink than his, he realises. It looks good on him.

"You're staring," Jaehyun says. It's quiet, but Jungwoo is so close he hears everything, every inflection, every intention behind the words.

He blinks. "I'm meant to be."

"You're meant to be staring into my eyes, not at my mouth," Jaehyun replies, amused. 

_Oh._

Realising he's been caught out, Jungwoo tries not to blush. Jaehyun continues to stare into his eyes, Jungwoo continues to feel out of his depth, and he isn't usually out of his depth around men; he knows what they want, he _ kn__ows _ what he can give them. But most men aren't weren't voted Most Handsome Face 2019 and 2020, and most men don't look at him like Jaehyun is looking at him right now.

"Keep that pose nice and still for me," Seulgi tells them, and then the flash of the camera starts up again. 

After a few more photos, Seulgi calls Yeri over and they talk in hushed tones, heads together. Every so often they look over at the two of them. Jungwoo hopes she isn't disappointed.

"This is normal," Jaehyun whispers. "She's just sounding out her vision."

"Oh good." Jungwoo takes a breath. Seulgi finally turns and heads towards them.

"I want you one of you reach out and smudge the other's lip stain now. Nice and slow, and keep your thumb there at the corner of his lip when you're done." Seulgi walks around them, considering the scene. She comes to a stop behind Jaehyun and pauses, before nodding to herself. "Yeri, please move the Ocotobox round to this side, this is going to be _it_." 

Realising this means Seulgi wants him to smudge Jungwoo's pink lip-stain, Jaehyun looks down at his hand. He shows it to Seulgi, who barely looks at it. “I’ve not had my nails done. Does it look alright? If I’d known, I’d have had a manicure more recently.” He lowers his head. “Sorry.”

Seulgi just waves a hand. “I’m not concerned about that,” she tells him as Yeri and the team begin to move round the lighting boxes. "Your hands look fine, but even if they didn't, it wouldn't matter. This shot is about Jungwoo's face."

"Good point, still - I'm sorry." Jaehyun smiles, and Jungwoo’s chest restricts with admiration. The humility Jaehyun is showing is a world away from what he’s seen on other sets with other big names and god is it a turn-on.

Jungwoo reaches out before he can even register what he’s doing and takes Jaehyun’s hand in his own, inspecting his nails carefully. “You keep them short and clean,” he says. “I like that.”

Jaehyun lets Jungwoo turn his hand over, watches as Jungwoo runs the pad of his finger over Jaehyun’s palm absentmindedly. “Yeah. You can have less fun with long nails,” he replies.

“Hmm.” Jungwoo drops Jaehyun’s hand before he does something even more reckless like imagine those fingers trailing bare skin. “I suppose you can.”

After, when Seulgi shows them a selection of the pictures on her laptop during a coffee break, Jungwoo finds that he can't take his eyes off the screen. There's a vulnerability to the pictures that it scares him to see it exposed, but excites him too. And the chemistry that Jaehyun had mentioned is there, too. It stands out like white light, in his eyes, in the way that Jaehyun’s thumb hovers at the corner of his mouth, in the space around them.

For a 2D image, the picture is almost _alive_. 

“I told you we’d look good if we relied on our natural chemistry,” Jaehyun murmurs at his shoulder. “That’s why I asked to be booked with you.” 

“You what?” Jungwoo can’t hide the surprise in his voice. He doesn’t even try to. “You _ asked _to work with me?”

“You’re on the rise, Kim Jungwoo. You’re being talked about and I wanted to know more.” Jaehyun smiles, his dimples on show and Jungwoo’s heart dangerously close to bursting into flames, it’s beating so fast. “Anyway, I was right, wasn’t I? Seulgi’s vision for the shoot is sensuality, and together, we have it.”

Jungwoo follows his gaze back to the laptop screen. “Yeah, I guess we do.” 

“Imagine what our chemistry is gonna be like with our clothes off.”

Jungwoo looks back at Jaehyun. “What?”

“The brief for the next shot,” Jaehyun elaborates, a playful smile tugging at his mouth. “Haven’t you seen it yet? We’re gonna be shirtless.” 

Jungwoo’s leather trousers sit on his waist, settled on his hip-bones. He doesn’t have the sort of defined abs that he knows Jaehyun does (after all, they were plastered nine foot high on billboards for that damned Diesel underwear campaign that distracted him every single time he passed one of them by), but he’s not ashamed of his body and he guesses his slim waist and the soft expanse of his belly will make a nice contrast to Jaehyun’s more chiselled look.

It’s just—considering the intimacy of the shoot so far, Jungwoo can only imagine how they’ll be directed for the next round of photos, and his imagination is running _ wild_.

The make-up artist gives him a smokey eye and a rose-gold highlight along the tops of his cheekbones. “You look like a young god,” she murmurs. Jungwoo feels restless. She adds a ruby red lip-stain, smudged at the edges.

He closes his eyes while his make-up is finished, flinching at the quick burst of the setting spray and then laughing at himself for it. He’d been nervous earlier, and he’s still nervous now, but it’s a different feeling. He’s comfortable on set now, and working with Seulgi has been nothing but a positive experience, but there’s still electric under his skin and a fluttering low in his belly, and he can still hear the inflection in Jaehyun’s voice when he’d said, “_imagine what our chemistry is gonna be like with our clothes off _ ,” like he knew _ exactly _ the effect it would have on Jungwoo.

Jaehyun is waiting at the door of the studio in a pair of acid-washed skinny jeans with rips at the top of the thighs when Jungwoo returns from make-up. The rips are so high up that he can’t be wearing any underwear with the jeans, which is an interesting thought. His body is sinful; Jungwoo has slept with a handful of guys and some of them have clearly worked out, but none of them, not even one, was anywhere near as ripped as Jaehyun. Jaehyun whose abs in black and white on a billboard at the side of the highway had been the main source of most of Jungwoo’s fantasies for a solid six months afterwards. Jaehyun who is leaning against the doorway, sipping from a bottle of water and watching him with fox-like eyes and dimples way deeper than any of Jaehyun's past relationships have been.

“Thirsty?” He asks as Jungwoo approaches, and Jungwoo panics. Is he really making it_ that _obvious that he can’t stop imagining Jaehyun pinning him against various surfaces? "Because this water's cold if you want some.”

Jaehyun holds the bottle out, and watches intently as Jungwoo tips his head back and pours the water into his mouth carefully, so it doesn’t touch the lip-paint that’s just been applied. Jungwoo tries to look good doing it and barely avoids choking, some of the water spilling down his front. It’s cold, and he laughs awkwardly as he wipes his mouth. “Oops.”

Jaehyun grabs a towel from the back of the chair thats sits just inside the dressing room door. “Here.” He reaches out and dabs at the trickle of water working its way down over Jungwoo’s chest. The cloth brushes over Jungwoo’s nipple and he can’t help but flinch. Glancing up at his face, Jaehyun smirks. “Sensitive?”

“Just surprised.” Jungwoo tries not to blush. He takes the towel from Jaehyun and finishes drying himself off without looking Jaehyun in the eye. “Thanks.”

As they wait for Yeri and the team to set up the lighting equipment, Jungwoo starts to overthink about the day so far. He wonders what they all think of him- Seulgi and the team, the dressers, Jaehyun. He knows that being liked isn’t necessary to further his career, but he cares about it. He_ likes _ being liked. He also likes being wanted, and sometimes the way that Jaehyun glances at him makes Jungwoo wonder if maybe, just maybe, Jaehyun might think he’s cute. Or maybe he’s just projecting his own feelings for his co-star. Maybe he's lost his mind to jet-lag and nerves.

“Are you cold?” Jaehyun asks him, bringing him out of his thoughts and back into the studio. He looks concerned now, not teasing, and Jungwoo realises he’s subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll ask someone to turn a heater on for you if you are?”

Jungwoo isn’t cold, he’s just protecting himself from his nervousness, but he can’t find a way to say this, so he just shakes his head.

“I’m okay.” He smiles and Jaehyun’s eyes travel worriedly back to his arm covered chest, but he doesn’t say anything, just smiles at Jungwoo encouragingly and leads them back onto set.

Between Jaehyun's legs, Jungwoo closes his eyes and leans back. Jaehyun’s bare skin is warm and the lights above them are hot. Jungwoo could almost believe they’re not here on set at all, but instead on a beach together, sunning themselves, carefree, young and in—

"Jungwoo, if you can place your hands on Jaehyun's thighs now,” Seulgi interrupts his daydream. “Yes, like that... And Jaehyun I need you to give the camera just a _ little _ more sex."

"This is as sexy as I get." Jaehyun laughs. Jungwoo opens his eyes and blinks against the bright lights. He feels a little dizzy, but maybe that’s just because of how close Jaehyun is. 

Seulgi shrieks, "Lies! I photographed you for that Dazed shoot last year, remember? I know you can fuck better than this with your eyes."

Jungwoo moves his hands up Jaehyun’s thighs a little to perfect his position as Jaehyun and Seulgi squabble like they're siblings and not collaborators. Sitting between Jaehyun's spread legs, head laid back against his chest and his hands resting at the top Jaehyun's thighs, Jungwoo knows this shot is going to be _ the _photo of the shoot, the pièce de résistance of the entire day. Seulgi is still telling Jaehyun to give more, and the atmosphere is light, and Jungwoo just wants to see what the fuss is about, tilts his head and looks up at what Jaehyun is doing with his eyes.

Jaehyun looks down at him and says, “This is sexy, right?”

His face doesn’t look any different from usual, especially at this angle, but it _ is _ sexy. _ He _ is sexy, and he’s staring down into Jungwoo’s eyes, and Jungwoo’s hands clutch at the firm muscle of his thighs, and the lights are still hot and it feels like molten gold laying skin-against-skin like this. 

Jungwoo swallows nerves. Jaehyun’s lip curls up at the side.

“_This _ is what I was talking about,” Seulgi calls at them, and then she starts to take photos. "Don't either of you dare break eye contact."

It feels like he's staring into Jaehyun's eyes forever, like he's sinking into them, unable to look away even if he wanted to. Jaehyun's eyes tell a story and the story seems to end with them naked. Jungwoo is enthralled.

Seulgi praises them both when the shoot ends. She tells them that they’re insatiable, that the camera can’t get enough of them. “If the magazine don’t bump this up to an eight page spread I’ll fucking _ cry,_” she says. “You’ve both been amazing.”

Jungwoo says, “You did the hard-work,” and hugs her warmly. She deserves eight pages in the magazine. She deserves the _whole_ magazine. “Thank you.” 

Jaehyun says, “It’s been an honour,” and Seulgi rolls her eyes at him and says, “This is, like, our ninth shoot together.” 

“And it’s always an honour.” Jaehyun shrugs. “Anyway, this may be our last time on set together, now you’ve had a taste of working with Jungwoo.”

“He’s muse material, isn’t he?” They both turn to look at him. Jungwoo blushes. “That _ face_.”

Jungwoo is used to be talked about as if he isn’t there on set, like he’s a prop, an accessory, not even human. It’s happened a few times and it’s on those occasions he’s genuinely wondered if it’s time to give up. But this is different. This is an internationally renowned photographer and one of Korea’s hottest models praising him, and so passionately, so _ believably, _right in front of him. Jungwoo can’t help but feel his face betraying him and a smile breaking free.

“He’s gorgeous,” Jaehyun agrees. “I really like him.” 

Jaehyun is dressed in what he must have arrived in (blue jeans and white low cut t-shirt with bare face, just the smallest hint of lipstain still dusted over his lips) when Jungwoo finally talks himself into approaching him again before everyone leaves the set.

He might have been nervous when he arrived, but he’s even more nervous now. And this isn’t like him; he’s always been able to instigate flirtation, to be direct and tell a man what he wants, but now he thinks he might have forgotten how to even talk. He's spent the last fifteen minutes overthinking Jaehyun's words. What does _I like him _even mean? Jungwoo isn't sure he'll ever forgive himself if he doesn't find out.

“Hey, Jaehyun. I, uh, what are your plans for tonight?” He swallows. He’s trying to look nonchalant, leaning against the door to the dressing room. He’s probably failing. 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know. Might see some friends, might, uh, catch a movie. No real plans. Why?” 

Jaehyun has no real plans but he _does_ have a jaw chiseled to perfection and Jungwoo needs to pull himself together and at least _ ask _for what he’d like. “I’m in town until tomorrow afternoon," he says. "I messed up on my flight home. I’m staying at the Hilton, but I don’t have anything to do tonight.”

“I hate flying home straight after shoots,” Jaehyun tells him. “Sometimes it’s cool to have some time outside of the schedule. You’ll probably be grateful for the delayed flight-time tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” Jungwoo watches him closely. Surely he can tell what Jungwoo is hinting at? _ Surely _ Jungwoo doesn’t need to spell it out. He doesn’t want to spell it out, just in case he’s somehow misread the entire vibe between them and is about to look like an idiot. “So if you don’t have plans and I don't have any plans... “

Jaehyun grins. _Finally_. “Do you want to hang out with me tonight?”

“I would love to. Thank you for asking.” Jungwoo smiles back, confidence restored. “I hope I can rely on you to show me a good time,” he adds, and he doesn’t break eye contact even when Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise.

“Oh, you can,” Jaehyun tells him. “What’s your number?”

  
  


Jaehyun takes him to a small restaurant with an unassuming decor and the most amazing smell of fried food. “This is best chimaek place I’ve been to outside of Korea,” Jaehyun says as they wind through the packed tables to a back corner and slides into a seat near the kitchens. “I hope you like spicy.”

Jungwoo sits down opposite him. “Is that meant to sound like an innuendo?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun laughs, his dimples deepening. He’s handsome in that jaw-dropping way hardly anyone seems to be anymore, and Jungwoo can’t quite understand why the entire restaurant isn’t staring at his killerwatt smile right now. Maybe the chicken really _is_ that good here. “Is that okay with you?”

“It’s more than okay,” Jungwoo admits. “I think it’s probably been obvious all day that I find you attractive.” 

“I don’t know. It was kind of our job to act attracted to each other today. Seulgi wanted sensual,” Jaehyun points out. “You might just be a very good model.”

“Not that good.” Jungwoo shakes his head. “Not yet. Maybe in a couple of years, like you are.”

“Oh, I wasn’t acting either.” Jaehyun pauses to smile at the server who places two menus down on the table between them before turning his attention back to Jungwoo. “You look really good off-set too, by the way.”

Jungwoo likes the open way that Jaehyun watches him, and he likes that despite the fact that he is clearly a Greek god reincarnated, he isn't arrogant. He likes Jaehyun (and, apparently, Jaehyun likes him). "So do you," he says. "I'm glad we're doing this."

Jaehyun grins. "You'll be even more glad when you taste the chicken here, I promise you." 

They order a large beer each and a large portion of chicken described as spicy, sticky and sweet, and when it arrives to their table, Jaehyun literally rolls up his sleeves and rubs his hands together in anticipation.

Jungwoo laughs. “You’re really serious about this place,” he says.

“I told you, this is the good stuff. And I told you I’d show you a good time.” 

Jungwoo smiles back at him. His stomach is doing weird somersaults at the revelation that Jung Jaehyun can be so sexy and yet the most wholesome kind of gentleman at the same time.

“I thought you’d be showing me that later,” Jungwoo finds himself saying. He can’t help it, he can’t help but crave the confirmation that Jaehyun wants him in that way.

“Patience,” Jaehyun says. “First we have to fuel ourselves, build up our stamina. Then we can fuck all night if that’s what you want.”

Jungwoo smiles, bites his lip and internally _dies_. "Maybe," he says, as Jaehyun serves out chicken onto Jungwoo’s plate. His fingers are sticky with red sauce. Jungwoo would lick them if he could, but he can't, not here, so he settles for thinking about it and drinks his beer.

After another beer each (which Jungwoo is conscious makes him pink cheeked and giggly) they walk back to Jungwoo’s hotel, heady both with the effects of alcohol and the anticipation of what might be ahead of them.

Jungwoo thinks about what Jaehyun told him earlier in the day about wanting to work with him. He's thought about it all afternoon when he hasn't been thinking of Jaehyun's mouth. He thought about it in the taxi back to his hotel after the shoot. He thought about it when he was brushing his teeth in the steamed up mirror before their date, watching his cloudy face as toothpaste frothed at the corner of his mouth. He still doesn't quite understand why. "Earlier," he starts, as they walk side by side. "You told me that you'd asked about working with me..."

Jaehyun looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Jungwoo hopes he doesn't look too flushed. "Yeah. I mentioned it to my agency a couple of times,” Jaehyun says. “Then this job came up.”

“Why though? Why me?”

“Why not? Aren’t you talented?" Jaehyun asks him. "Aren’t you good at what you do?”

Jungwoo thinks. “I still have a lot to learn," he says. "I just want to become the best I can. And have a verified twitter account."

Jaehyun laughs. "Aim high, baby. Aim high."

When Jaehyun finds his hand, Jungwoo lets him take it. His hand is warm and his grip is firm, and Jungwoo looks at him and then looks away, and all he can think about is that damn Diesel campaign with the tight black briefs and Jaehyun's hand at the waistband, and the way that one single image had _ haunted _him every time he'd jerked off for months after.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaehyun interrupts his spiral, although he's already pretty far down it. Jaehyun's thumb rubs over the back of his hand, and he's tipsy and he's already kind of turned on just remembering being pressed against Jaehyun's body under bright lights earlier in the day.

"How hot you are," Jungwoo admits. "And how reassuring you were today when I was nervous. And how hot you are."

"You said that one twice." Jaehyun smirks.

"I know, it's because I'm thinking about it twice as much."

"You're funny." Jaehyun laughs. He swings their hands between them as they walk. "Want to know what I'm thinking about?"

They're only a hundred metres from the hotel now and the anticipation is palpable now. Jungwoo feels it in his every limb, in his lower belly,_ everywhere._ "Yes."

"I'm thinking about the way you complimented my neatly trimmed nails this morning on set and how many fingers you want inside you." Jaehyun looks at him. Jungwoo runs his tongue across his bottom lip.

"You'll find out," he says.

The hotel comes into view and Jungwoo has never wanted to get somewhere faster.

Jaehyun makes shirtless look like an art form and he makes it look _ easy_, as though the body of a marble statue is something he just woke up with one morning. They're not in Jungwoo's room for even five minutes before Jungwoo has him half undressed, and, really, it was difficult to even wait until the door was closed. Jaehyun grins against his mouth. Says, "You really _ do _ think I'm hot," and then presses open mouthed kisses to Jungwoo's neck. 

He undresses Jungwoo more slowly, his shirt open, his jeans pushed halfway down his thighs as he presses him against the mirrored wardrobe. The glass is cold against Jungwoo's skin as he shrugs the shirt all the way off and lets it fall to the floor beside them. Jaehyun nips at the skin of Jungwoo's shoulder with his teeth and says, "Is this how you always relax after a shoot?"

"Usually I just jerk off in the shower," Jungwoo admits, gasping as Jaehyun pinches his nipple between his finger and thumb, one and then the other. "You?"

"I go to the gym." Jaehyun kisses him. "I run until I'm too tired to stand up." 

"That sounds horrible." Jungwoo laughs, then hisses in a breath as Jaehyun runs his hands over his nipples. How does he _ know _ Jungwoo likes this so much? Is it written on his face, Jungwoo wonders, that he likes to squirm and beg? Maybe it is, whatever, he doesn't care right now, because it's so damn good. He kisses Jaehyun hard, whines into his mouth and rolls his hips up against Jaehyun's.

"This—_this_ is better than running." Jaehyun says. "Much better." 

Jungwoo pushes Jaehyun back a little and fumbles with the buckle on his belt. Jaehyun takes over, unbelts and unzips his jeans easily while Jungwoo pushes his own jeans all the way down over his legs and climbs out of them. When he looks up again he spots a familiar logo on the black waistband of Jaehyun's underwear and almost stops breathing.

"What is it?"

"You—that Diesel campaign—" Jungwoo's eyes travel between Jaehyun's face (concerned eyes, red lips, heavy breathing) and the deep V line of muscle that leads down under the waistband. "You're wearing these in the posters."

"I get sent them every season." Jaehyun is smiling now, relieved that nothing is wrong, maybe. Jungwoo can't even find it in him to be embarrassed by how he's acting. Jung Jaehyun is in front of him, hard and out of breath, _ literally _the man in Jungwoo's midnight fantasies, and it's all real. And he's wearing free designer underwear and making Jungwoo want to worship him forever. "Did you like that campaign?" he asks.

Jungwoo nods. "Take them off," he says, and then he drops to his knees.

Jaehyun makes the best sort of noises when he's being sucked off: something between a low growl, barely audible even in the quiet room, and a breathy moan which goes straight to Jungwoo's cock. This is different to Jungwoo's daydreams; in those Jaehyun never made any noise, but Jungwoo likes it better this way. So much better. Jungwoo pillows his lips and sucks at the head of Jaehyun's cock, looks up and takes in Jaehyun's form, slack jawed and carved stone. 

His eyes flutter open and Jungwoo smiles, takes this as his key to really perform. After all, that's what he is at heart - he's a performer. For the camera, usually. But tonight it's all for Jaehyun. He hollows his cheeks and takes Jaehyun all the way into his mouth, works his head at a steady pace and lets Jaehyun wind his fingers into his hair 

By the time that Jaehyun gets Jungwoo out of his own underwear, Jungwoo's cock is hard, lying flat against his belly as he lies on his back. Jaehyun slides one hand between his legs while he reaches over to pinch at Jungwoo’s nipples again, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger over and over until Jungwoo can barely take it. It feels _ so _good and he’s so sensitive, every nerve ending reacting as Jaehyun touches him in two places. 

“You like this, huh?” Jaehyun asks, his voice soft in the quiet of the room. "I thought you might."

Jungwoo nods, breathless. He squirms against Jaehyun’s touch. “Keep touching,” he breathes out.

"I saw the way you shivered when I brushed your nipple today at the shoot." Jaehyun keeps touching. "I liked it."

"I like this." Jungwoo closes his eyes. He feels like he’s burning up, like it’s all too much, and he feels himself bucking up into Jaehyun’s hand as he works him over. 

“I imagined you like this, this morning,” Jaehyun murmurs. He bends down and rolls his tongue around one of Jungwoo’s nippes now. “With you between my legs on set, when I was looking at you I was thinking about fucking you.” 

“Hmm, same.” Jungwoo's voice breaks as Jaehyun moves to his other nipple and tugs it gently between his teeth. “That’s why we have good chemistry.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jaehyun kisses him full on the mouth. “Did you bring lube on this business trip?” 

“I— yes I did.” Jungwoo stutters. “But I didn’t expect… You know! It’s just always in my wash bag. Just in case.” 

Jaehyun just grins at him. “I’ll get it. Bathroom?”

Jungwoo nods. When Jaehyun pulls away from him and gets off the bed, Jungwoo feels the sting of pain at no longer being touched, but Jaehyun looks amazing walking to the bathroom, and even better coming back which makes it worthwhile, and then he's kneeling at the foot of the bed again and then all that Jungwoo can think about is being touched some more. 

Jaehyun coats his fingers with the lube and then takes Jungwoo’s ankle with his free hand and tugs him further down the bed towards him. Softly, he nudges Jungwoo's legs open and pushes his knee back. Jaehyun’s fingers are warm against Jungwoo’s skin, and he smiles like he’s some kind of angel and slides a finger inside of him, working him open with slow strokes. He’s still grinning when he adds a second finger, curling them up just-so as he fucks them in and out, but now he looks nothing but sinful, like he’s been put on this Earth to make Jungwoo feel like he’s about to die from the stimulation as he slips a third finger inside and massages over the sweet spot that makes Jungwoo moan. 

"Can we fuck now,” he whines, and he probably sounds all kinds of needy, but it doesn’t matter. Jaehyun doesn’t seem like the kind of person to judge and Jungwoo is past caring anyway. Jaehyun slides his fingers back out slowly and leans over the bed to grab his jeans. He pulls a condom out of his wallet. “I wasn’t being presumptuous, just… Hopeful,” he says quickly to explain the condom. He looks almost bashful and it makes Jungwoo want to kiss him, so he pushes himself up onto his elbows and leans up to do so. 

Jaehyun kisses him back and it’s soft and it’s slow, Jungwoo’s tongue finding Jaehyun’s as Jaehyun slides the condom on between them. He runs his hand over Jungwoo’s chest— right there over the soft skin around his nipples, still hard, still tingling from being played with. Jungwoo’s closes his eyes. “Are you having a good time?” Jaehyun asks, as he pushes Jungwoo back down onto his back.

“Yes.” Jungwoo settles against the hotel pillows, in their giant marshmallow glory. “Are you?”

Jaehyun nods. “If I could do this after every long day on a shoot…” He pushes a strand of hair out of his face. “I’d be a very happy man.”

And Jungwoo wonders, just for a moment, if maybe they could. If this could be a _ thing_. But then Jaehyun is pushing inside him, slowly, steadily, and Jungwoo can’t think of anything but the feeling of being filled. Jaehyun has a hand pressed against the back of Jungwoo’s thigh and he pulls out a little, and then back in, deeper with each jerk of his hips. He licks his lips, concentration etched into his brow as he fucks, trying to take it at an easy pace.

It’s hot, hotter than his body, hotter than anything Jungwoo’s seen before and he says this between gasped breaths. Says, “You’re so intense.”

Jaehyun pushes his leg back further, thrusts in as close as he can get until they’re skin on skin as he fucks into Jungwoo. “I can’t get enough of you,” he admits. “On set I was struggling not to let my mind wander… That lipstick, you look fucking amazing with red lips.”

Jungwoo lifts his hips off the bed to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts. “Yeah? I’ll wear it again for you sometime.” 

“I’d like that.” Jaehyun smiles at him and his concentration-face flickers as he quickens the pace of his hips, fucking hard into Jungwoo as one of the pillows falls off the bed beside them. He leans down then, until Jungwoo’s knees are pushed up against his chest and Jaehyun is pressed down against him, kissing him messily as they fuck, and Jungwoo feels like it’s a thousand years since their eyes met in the mirror of the make-up room this morning, like he’s been in a long, drawn out dream between now and then, except he hasn’t.

He’s nailed his big shoot_ and _ his co-star, and it feels incredible.

Jaehyun comes as they kiss, hips stuttering against Jungwoo as he licks into his mouth. When Jungwoo comes a minute or two later, it’s with Jaehyun’s tongue at his nipple and an electric charge running through them both. Jungwoo thinks, "_this_ is chemistry."  


Jaehyun sleeps over, too boneless to move further than the bathroom, and when Jungwoo wakes up the next day it’s with his back pressed up against Jaehyun’s chest, his arm loosely tucked around Jungwoo’s stomach. “Good morning,” Jaehyun mumbles, breath warm against Jungwoo’s skin. His voice is soft, sleepy. “Do you want to get breakfast?” 

“I’ll have to check out and go to the airport soon.” Jungwoo turns over, almost nose to nose with Jaehyun. It could be awkward, he thinks, but it isn't. “Thank you for asking.”

Jaehyun watches him from under his eyelashes. “I’ll be back in Seoul for a few weeks soon. Maybe longer,” he says. “If you want to we could hang out again. That’s if you’re not busy being fawned over by designers and magazine editors.”

“I’d like that.” Jungwoo can’t help but smile. “Hanging out, I mean. But being fawned over would be good too.”

When they kiss outside the hotel, Jungwoo’s cab pulling up beside them, Jaehyun looks almost sad to see him leaving. “Don’t miss me too much,” Jungwoo jokes, but he feels the butterflies for real when Jaehyun pulls him in for a hug and holds him for a fraction of a second longer than is really needed, just because neither of them really want to let go. 

On the plane, Jungwoo dreams about lipstick marked collars and messed up hotel beds, and when the flight lands he already has a text from Jaehyun making sure he landed safely _and_ a follower request from Kang Seulgi on twitter. When he exits the subway stop nearest his apartment he stops at the magazine stand for the first time in weeks. He doesn’t recognise the girl taking the money, maybe she’s new, but she stares at him for a while. “Do I know you from somewhere?” She asks, finally. 

Jungwoo blushes. It's unlikely, even if his face has been in print once or twice. “I don’t think so.”

“Do you work around here?” She presses, and he almost just says yes, but then he takes a breath and says, “Actually, I’m a model.”

“Oh.” She nods, smiling. “Then I’ve probably seen you in one of these magazines.”

“I doubt it,” Jungwoo replies, “But you might do soon!”

He buys three magazines that he doesn’t need and hugs them to his chest as he walks the rest of the way home. Not much has changed in his studio apartment, the elevator is still broken and he trips over the loose stair on his way up the stairwell as he struggles with his luggage, but when he gets inside and checks his phone there is _ something _ new: a picture message from Jaehyun mimicking his pose from his famous Diesel campaign, thumb curled under the waistband of his underwear and the text _ Since you said you liked it so much... X _

The photo is hotter than anything from the real campaign, partly because now Jungwoo knows what’s inside that underwear now and partly because this photo is for his eyes and his eyes only, which is exciting and adorable and makes him grin happily to himself in the dark of his kitchen by himself.

Jungwoo replies _ I like it better in person _ _ 😘 _and tries not to hold his breath as he waits for a response. 

He doesn’t have to wait long— clearly neither of them care about looking too eager, but, then, they’re way past that now, and when Jaehyun sends him a calendar invite to meet him at the airport in four weeks when he’s back in town for a job, Jungwoo adds it to his own calendar without a second thought.

  
  


“How was it working with that super hot model?” Mark asks him as Lucas chucks them each a beer from the fridge across the room in their apartment the next night. “I sent you three texts when you were away and you didn’t once reply.” 

“It was...Good,” Jungwoo tries very hard not to smile too hard. When he opens his beer, the shaken liquid froths out of the top of the can.

Lucas and Mark look at each other, signalling some sort of secret message between them that Jungwoo isn’t allowed to hear. He’s sick of them doing this, couples are _ weirdly _ telepathic. “What?”

"Oh my god, Jungwoo." Mark looks at him with wide eyes and leans forward on his elbows. He's practically on the edge of his seat. “Tell us what happened between you two.”

Jungwoo sips at his drink, playing coy, and smiles at his friends. “We had good chemistry,” he says. “That’s all.”

(Neither of his friends believe him.)  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave me your thoughts (and/or come see me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/lilacsui) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/rainingover))! ♥


End file.
